Smaug vs Jabberwocky
Smaug vs Jabberwocky is a what-if episode of Death Battle. Description The Hobbit vs Alice in Wonderland! Which dragon is the ultimate warrior of Death? Interlude Wiz: Dragons, mythical reptiles of any entertainment that come in various shapes and sizes. Boomstick: And the two dragons we are pitting against each other for this fight are no exception. Smaug, the dragon ruler of the lonely mountain from the 'Hobbit'... Wiz: ...and the Jabberwocky, the dragon who serves the Red Queen of Wonderland. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Smaug Wiz: In the year, TA 2770, there was a dragon so fearsome and ferocious that he flew to the top of lonely mountain to scare the dwarves away and become the new ruler. Boomstick: Not to mention hoarding a very large amount of treasure made of coins and jewels and such, that dragon goes by the name that strikes fear into the hearts of many Lord of the Ring characters...Smaug! Wiz: Smaug is said to be one of the largest dragon in the world of the Lord of the Rings, scaling at up 141 meters in length. Boomstick: Wow, that is an awful hell lot of a dragon! Anyways, while being a dragon, he has massive strength, can fly using his giant wings; Hell, he'd even use them to create a giant gust storm. And like any other dragon, Smaug can breath a massive amount of fire so hot, it would melt more than just marshmallows and roast more than just hot dogs. Wiz: His armor are his own scales in which it's hard enough to withstand any arrows that are being launched at him, however, his scales don't protect his whole body. Boomstick: What the fuck do you mean, Wiz? Wiz: Well, Boomstick, the only piece of his body that is exposed is the small patch on his left breast that is exposed like the snail out of its shell, which would make it one of his weaknesses. Boomstick: Well that bites ass, or in Smaug's case, burns ass. Wiz: Another one of his weaknesses is that he can be so cocky and arrogant, he thinks he is completely invincible. However, despite his weaknesses, he has done some accomplishments, which made him some bitter enemies, like ruling the lonely mountain and hoarding the stolen treasure as we mentioned before. And speaking of which, when Bilbo and the dwarves tried to bury Smaug in molten gold, he survived that due to the hot temperatures and lack of oxygen causing him to rampage around Lake-town. Boomstick: Now that is one dragon you don't want to steal treasure from. Smaug: Taste fire, burglar! (breathes fire to try and roast the fleeing Bilbo) Jabberwocky Wiz: In a world called Underland... Boomstick: Don't you mean "Wonderland", Wiz? Wiz: No I mean "Underland", Wonderland is what Alice called it back when she was younger. Anyways, it is ruled by the Queen of Hearts, commonly known as the Red Queen. And she couldn't have done all that withoput her personal champion that is also found in a nonsense poem of the exact same name... Boomstick: The Jabberwocky. Wiz: The Jabberwocky is the powerful of the Red Queen's three pets. Like other dragons, he is capable of having massive strength and flight; however, instead of breathing fire like other dragons, the Jabberwocky is capable of breathing what looks like purple colored lightning. Boomstick: Wow, now that is a total major badass! Wiz: However, the Jabberwocky has certain weakness that doubles oddly enough as a foe in his rights, the Vorpal Sword, which is used by Alice the slay him through decapitation. Boomstick: Well, at least with the help from the knave of hearts named Stayne, he was able to kill the Vorpal Sword's weilder and Stayne hid it in the Red Queen's Castle, which is basically in a hut guarded by the Bandersnatch. Wiz: With everything in his tactics, the Jabberwocky is one of the dangerous foes in Underland. Smaug: So, my old foe, we meet on the battlefield once again! Alice: We never met. Smaug: Not you, insignificant bearer; My ancient enemy, the vorpal one. Fight In s dark secluded forest, we view the lonely mountain, where we see Smauf sleeping, but then he hears something outside his mountain. Assuming that someone might steal his treasure, he flies out of his mountain to find out the noise. He then eyes, another dragon heading to his mountain, the other dragon known as the Jabberwocky. Smaug: Don't even try to come near my mountain. Jabberwocky: So, it appears I have a new foe that I am willing to meet on the battlefield for the first time! Smaug: And I'll make sure it will be the last time, too. Jabberwocky: Very well. FIGHT! Smaug and Jabberwocky charged at each other, trading claw attacks to each other, but then the Jabberwocky whacks Smaug with his tail to knock him back a bit, but Smaug then tries to do the same, but the Jabberwocky dodges it. Then the two dragons decide to take flight and do a dogfight, dragon-style. Flying past each other trying to harm each other with their breaths and dodging the latters', but then Smaug finally gets a hit with his lightning breath giving Smaug a shock causing him to land on top of his mountain, but Smaug refuses to give up hisn fight as he land on top of the Lonely Mountain, the Jabberwocky tries to do the same, but when he was about to land, Smaug uses his jaws to grab the Jabberwocky by the neck with his teeth inserted, causing the Jabberwocky to roar in pain until Smaug crunched on the neck so hard causing the Jabberwocky's head to come off and land far into the forest on oneside, and Smaug flies and drops the lifeless jabberwocky body into the lake. Smaug: I am fire! I AM DEATH!!! Then Smaug returns to the mountain and resumes his nap. K.O.! Results Bomstick: Alright, that is one of the best Death Battles ever, because of Dragons! Wiz: The Jabberwocky may have best Smaug in the Speed Factor and on the power of breath using, but Smaug has bested every other category, including size and strength. Boomstick: After all, we mentioned that Smaug is the size of your typical average airline plane. Wiz: And since the Vorpal Sword shown to be like any other sword, Smaug has teeth that are in comparisons to swords, so it would make since that he used his jaws to bite the Jabberwocky in the neck, and despite the Jabberwocky's own intelligence, he was unable to spot Smaug's patch due to dragon eyes being bigger than humans. Boomstick: Well, that is one less head for the Red Queen to worry about decapitating. Wiz: The Winner is Smaug! Trivia *This is Maxevil's Forty-Fourth Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's twenty-fifth Death Battle to have at least one main combatant to have original dialogue, the first twenty four are Killer Croc vs The Lizard,Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Charizard only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, and Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only); and the next two are Zitz vs White Ranger and Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only). *This is Maxevil's thirteenth Death Battle to have 2 or more combatants to be animals, the first twelve are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Leatherhead vs Al Negator, Raphael vs Charizard, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, and Yoshi vs Kazooie. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles